A mission of the cancer center is to promote an environment which supports the development of the next generation of researchers. Utilizing the ET-CURE (Emerging Technology-Continuing Umbrella of Research Excellence) Supplement from NCI we have started this process for undergraduates. Through this mechanism, 10 disadvantaged students have enrolled in four of the cancer center's laboratories. Another mechanism that greatly facilitates the development of our young investigators is the K30 and K12 programs organized by our Clinical and Translational Sciences Center (CTSC). Already 21 cancer-focused mentorships have been funded through this mechanism. A second mechanism focused on young investigators utilizes our IRG funding mechanism. Since 2004, 20 IRG awards have been awarded. The CCSG pilot funding has been used to support individual research programs of promise and to increase interaction between investigators. Funding has also been used to target specific areas such as breast cancer or inflammation and cancer, promote collaborations between LLNL and the cancer center, and to leverage our CCSG developmental funding by joint funding with CTSC. Grants were typically $30,000 to $40,000 for a one year investigation.